kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Zita Flores
18 est. | build = Tall and Thin | hair = Black | eyes = Black | skin = Light Brown | nationality = American | hometown = Middleton | profession = High School Student Movie Theater Employee | affiliations = Middleton High School | relatives | friends | loveinterests = Ron Stoppable (season 2) Felix Renton (season 4) | pets | nemesis = Wraithmaster | first = "Grudge Match" | voice = Nika Futterman }} Zita Flores was a student at Middleton High School who worked at the local multiplex theater. Ron first met her at the ticket booth. Physicality Appearance Personality Early on, Zita seemed friendly but somewhat reserved when Ron repeatedly approached her, though this could be explained by her being on the job at the time. Once she began to appear outside of her job, she was far more outgoing and confident. Abilities Zita was a highly experienced player of the online computer game Everlot. Though she was only well-known among a small group of friends at the time, since she spearheaded a successful revolt against the infamous Wraithmaster and was vital to his defeat, it is fairly safe to assume that her status in the game was considerably elevated afterward. Biography Zita began working as a ticket vendor at a movie theater in Middleton, replacing her notoriously sweaty-handed co-worker Lamar. Upon first meeting her, Ron Stoppable was tongue-tied. Though interested in her, he feared rejection because of the unwritten social rules, which stated, in his mind, that he could never be with a girl like Zita. Unfortunately, the movie ticket line was repeatedly proven a bad place to flirt with the ticket vendor, as Ron was regularly shoved aside by impatient people behind him. Still, he managed to make slight progress with Zita on each trip: #Ron noticed Zita's "Annie" nametag and greeted her as such, only for Zita to inform him that it wasn't actually her name, since her own nametag wasn't ready yet. #Ron learned what Zita's name actually was. #Zita commented that Ron had bought a ticket for pretty much every movie. #Ron gave what he believed was a convincing argument for why Zita should take a chance on him, but was discouraged when Zita explained that her mike hadn't been on, so she hadn't heard a word of it. #Wade interrupted the movie to tell Ron that Kim needed him for a mission. Ron was worried that Zita would see he and Kim leaving a "date movie" together and get the wrong idea. He later revised his opinion, hoping that if Zita thought he was taken, it would make him more attractive to her. #Ron was disgusted to find Lamar back in the ticket booth. He bought a ticket for the date movie again, and was surprised to find Zita in the seat next to his. She offered to share her popcorn, their hands touched over the bucket, and sparks flew.Grudge Match Some time later, Ron and Zita had officially become an item, and he wanted to take their relationship to "the next level," though he never actually stated what that meant. Zita and her friends were upset because Everlot, the online computer game that they enjoyed, had been taken over by a mysterious, malevolent character known as the Wraithmaster. Malcolm Nevious, another Everlot player, was attracted to Zita and wanted to impress her. Ron accidentally gave Zita the impression that he was an experienced player as well, so she invited him to play with her. Thanks to a crash course with Wade, Ron met up with Zita in Everlot and defeated the Wraithmaster. Unfortunately for him, Zita still preferred meeting him in Everlot to meeting him in real life, since his idea of a date was yet another dinner at Bueno Nacho. Zita later received an invite to an Everlot event downtown, and Ron tagged along. It was trap: they were forcefully inserted into the game by the Wraithmaster, who demanded that Zita become his queen and proceeded to imprison many other players. Zita said that she would never be impressed by something in a game because she wasn't that shallow, and attacked him to free the other players. During the fight, Ron realized that Malcolm was actually the Wraithmaster. Because of the immersion caps he had forced onto Ron and Zita, they could not leave the game until after they won. Joining forces with Kim Possible and Wade, the group launched an assault on Malcolm's lair, but were defeated. Ron admitted to Zita that he had cheated to get as far in the game as he did. A legendary player known as the Tunnel Lord, clearly Rufus, challenged Malcolm. This allowed Kim and Ron to free the other players, who then transferred their powers to Zita so that she was strong enough to defeat Malcolm. Though Ron had lied to her, Zita still accepted an invite from Kim to join them at Bueno Nacho later, and did not appear to be upset with him.Virtu-Ron Relationships Friends Love Interests Zita had the distinction of having been Ron Stoppable's first serious girlfriend. This took quite a bit of effort on Ron's part, partially because he had been laboring under the impression that Zita would never even look at a guy like him. They did share a common love of movies and video games, though Ron preferred shooters and Zita liked role-playing games. After they became a couple, Zita seemed somewhat frustrated by Ron's habit considering trips to Bueno Nacho as acceptable dates. Zita later began dating Felix Renton. While it wasn't revealed how they met, Felix also had a common interest in video games. Enemies Paraphernalia Clothes Quotes Gallery PowerDVD_2006-07-12_11-02-22-57.jpg 1013.jpg Trivia *Zita's excuse for wearing an "Annie" name-tag at her movie theater job is because her own nametag isn't ready yet. The next time that her name-tag is visible, however, it is blank. *Ron went through a lot of trouble and money to properly meet Zita. Which wouldn't be odd, except that in later appearances, she is revealed to not only be a fellow Middleton High School student, but a Bueno Nacho customer as well. *Zita was the only girl Ron Stoppable was seen dating before he started dating his best friend, Kim Possible. *In the Pre-production Series-pitch Bible, originally Zita was to have been Kim's BFF. Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress Zita Flores was voiced by Nika Futterman. Episode Appearances References Category:Teens Category:Females Category:MHS Students Category:Characters